marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Carl Nussbaumer
|gender = Male |DOD = 2018Jessica Jones: 3.08: AKA Camera FriendlyJessica Jones: 3.03: AKA I Have No Spleen |title = Officer |affiliation = |tv series = Jessica Jones (2 episodes) |actor = Larry Mitchell |status = Deceased}} Officer Carl Nussbaumer was the New York City Police Department officer who used to murder young criminals and steal their money. Nussbaumer was confronted by Erik Gelden and Jessica Jones and eventually killed by Trish Walker who tried to expose him. Biography Dirty Cop Carl Nussbaumer served within the New York City Police Department as a decorated police officer for twenty years. However, Nussbaumer used to secretly murder criminals arrested by him to steal their product and money.Jessica Jones: 3.09: AKA I Did Something Today Most of his colleagues within the NYPD did not know anything about the murders and admired Nussbaumer, such as Defford, who was saved by Nussbaumer during the confrontation with a criminal.Jessica Jones: 3.10: AKA Hero Pants Later, Nussbaumer received a vague, anonymous note from the person who hinted that he knew about crimes committed by Nussbaumer. The person demanded Nussbaumer to leave him money or they will expose everything he did. Nussbaumer was afraid enough to leave the money for them twice, but keep searching for his blackmailer. Confronted by Jessica Jones . A clear path of entry, in and out, with no trace." "Yeah, sure. Sure, I'll just march you right in the front door." "You will. Unless you wanna land in prison, rubbing dicks with every perp you ever arrested.|Jessica Jones and Carl Nussbaumer|AKA I Did Something Today}}Before his shift started, Nussbaumer was approached by Jessica Jones who said that she worked for his blackmailer. Nussbaumer turned on his body cam and confronted Jones, as she demanded him to grant her access to the NYPD Crime Laboratory in with no trace. Nussbaumer replied that her demands are ridiculous, but Jones threatened to expose his crimes what would put him in prison. ]] Nussbaumer was going to attack Jones as he was not intimidated by Jones and her powers, however, he was suddenly attacked by Erik Gelden. Gelden said that they are not done, although Nussbaumer paid what made clear that Gelden was his blackmailer. Jones stopped Gelden, saying that they need Nussbaumer to get access to the lab and told him that she will turn his to the police herself. Nussbaumer reluctantly agreed to help Jones and told her to meet him at the lab's loading dock. Nussbaumer then walked away, saying Gelden that reveal his face to him was not a smart move. As his shift ended, Nussbaumer went to the loading dock and opened the door for Jones, as they agreed. He also handed her the key card with access to all floors of the laboratory. Ambushed by the Masked Vigilante Nussbaumer later received another extortion note from Erik Gelden who demanded him to leave the money at the abandoned facility. Nussbaumer searched for all information about Gelden he could and then headed to the facility to take him down. Walking through the facility with his sidearm, Nussbaumer said that he knows all about Gelden and demanded him to come to him. However, Nussbaumer then heard a voice, naming young criminals who were murdered by him. ]] Nussbaumer mistakenly assumed that it was Jessica Jones and told that drug dealing is a dangerous business, so their deaths were inevitable. He also said that she is out of the conflict, as Nussbaumer needs only Gelden. The voice accused Nussbaumer of paying Gelden to cover his crimes, but he replied that it was intended as a sting to arrest Gelden what was not successful until that day. Moments later, Nussbaumer was suddenly ambushed by the masked vigilante who quickly disarmed him. Nussbaumer then attacked her with the taser, but she disarmed him again and used the taser on him. He still kept denying his guilt, claiming that the people he killed deserved it, however, Nussbaumer's confession was recorded by Gelden. Realizing that the record will be used as evidence against him, Nussbaumer attempted to confront Gelden, only to be stopped by the vigilante who hit him against a wall. However, the blow was too severe, as Nussbaumer's skull was broken what killed him.Jessica Jones: 3.11: AKA Hellcat Abilities *'Expert Marksman': Nussbaumer was a highly decorated two-decade police officer, and is thus skilled with firearms. He shot both David Corderas and Marquel Booker in the head. Equipment Weapons *'Handgun': As an NYPD officer, Nussbaumer owned a handgun as his personal weapon. He attempted to confront the masked vigilante but was quickly disarmed by her. *'Taser': Without the handgun, Nussbaumer attempted to use a taser against the vigilante, only to be disarmed by her again and tased by his own weapon. Relationships Allies *New York City Police Department **Imada - Colleague **Defford - Colleague Enemies *David Corderas † - Victim *Rui Avedo † - Victim *Marquel Booker † - Victim *Aaron Martinez † - Victim *Tyrone DeGrasse † - Victim *Erik Gelden - Blackmailer *Jessica Jones *Trish Walker - Accidental Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''Jessica Jones'' **''Season Three'' ***''AKA I Did Something Today'' ***''AKA Hellcat'' ***''AKA Hero Pants'' (picture) ***''AKA A Lotta Worms'' (mentioned) ***''AKA Everything'' (mentioned) References Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:New York City Police Department Officers Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Trish Walker Category:Villains